Sencillamente Fred
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: Spoilers DH -Hijo… aunque fueras más serio y aburrido que Percy serías siempre digno de la memoria de tu tío Fred. ONESHOT para el reto Post DH del foro Weird Sisters.


**¡Hola de nuevo! Mientras debería estar estudiando y trabajando sin parar, no se me ocurre otra cosa que terminar y colgar este pequeño one-shot. Cualquiera diría que estoy a una semana y un día de los últimos exámenes del bachillerato. Supongo que sólo me queda decir que es un fic para el** Reto Post DH del foro Weird Sisters**. Así que, en efecto, **SPOILERS** del último libro, lee bajo tu responsabilidad (me pregunto cuando dejará de ser necesario decir todo esto...).**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Sólo lo son el tiempo y la imaginación._

* * *

A primera vista, Fred es un Weasley inusual. Aunque está recubierto de las características pecas marca registrada Weasley, su piel es de un color de chocolate, muy alejado del de todos sus primos. Tiene el pelo rizado y sólo se le ve un brillo pelirrojo bajo la luz del sol. Pero a pesar de eso, su apellido le sienta como anillo al dedo. Lleva el quidditch en la sangre y en el corazón, y aun se emociona cuando recuerda el mundial al que lo llevaron sus padres y cuando recuerda a Víktor Krum haciendo su propia magia aérea, en su último mundial como jugador profesional. Aunque sea una pesada, adora a su hermana Roxanne. No es delicada como las hermanas de sus amigos muggles. Roxanne no tiene problemas en subirse a una escoba y jugar durante horas, ni tampoco en coger un balón de fútbol y darle toques con el pie mejor que muchísimos niños muggles. Fred y Roxanne siempre han compartido juegos y bromas y desde que tienen uso de razón son los primeros en usar los inventos de su padre _(aunque él siempre compruebe su seguridad escrupulosamente_).

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Fred ha sabido compaginar su carácter alegre y bromista y su energía con los estudios. Aunque sólo tiene once años, siempre ha sacado muy buenas notas en el colegio. También ha traído locos a los profesores con sus travesuras, quizás por aquello de compensar (ser bueno está bien, pero tampoco tenía por qué acostumbrarlos). Ahora está a punto de entrar en Hogwarts y se siente expectante. Expectante por conocer cada uno de los pasillos y pasadizos de ese enorme castillo. Expectante por la gente que conocerá allí. Expectante por ser un nuevo tormento para Filch. A veces, en la vigilia, cree que Hogwarts debe de ser una leyenda, que no puede existir un lugar tan maravilloso como el que le describe su padre. A todos los niños les contaban cuentos como _La caperucita roja_, _Nescius y los billywigs_ o el clásico _Beedle el Bardo_, pero Fred creció con _La historia del inodoro_, _Los maleducados fuegos artificiales_ o _De la mejor fuga de la historia de Hogwarts_.

-

Es uno de setiembre y Fred arrastra a sus padres con energía a través de King's Cross. No entiende como pueden andar de forma tan lenta y despreocupada cuando _sólo_ quedan cuarenta minutos para que salga el tren. Cuando al fin cruzan el muro que separa los andenes nueve y diez y, tras la neblina, ve la locomotora escarlata, siente que nunca olvidará ese preciso instante. Su padre tiene que empujarlo levemente para que salga de su ensoñación y Fred reacciona sólo cuando oye la voz de sus primos a lo lejos. Se acercan al resto de los Weasley y todos les desean suerte a él y a Louis, que también entra ese año en Hogwarts. Tras dejar los baúles en el tren, todos los primos bajan al andén, para despedirse de sus familias hasta navidad. Fred abraza a su madre y despeina cariñosamente a Roxanne. Se acerca a su padre y lo guía hasta alejarse un poco del resto de la familia. Se sumen en el silencio, George sabe que su hijo está buscando las palabras más adecuadas.

-Seré digno de la memoria de tío Fred. Filch no se podrá jubilar en paz.

Fred sonríe intentando sonar despreocupado, pero no sabe cómo interpretar los ojos desorbitados de su padre. Porqué quizás sólo tiene once años, pero entiende perfectamente la expresión de su padre al hablar de su gemelo muerto y quisiera creer que él puede darle una parte de la alegría que el otro Fred le daba. Siente que él quizás puede ayudar a su padre siendo un poco como su tío, y no le importaría ser sólo una sustitución para que el hombre que tiene enfrente pudiera volver a reír cómo lo hacía de joven. En realidad, una pequeñísima parte de él espera el día en que su padre le confiese que eso es precisamente lo que es, un substitutorio. Por eso se sorprende cuando su padre lo abraza con fuerza, arrodillado junto a él y tampoco acaba de entender el brillo de culpa en los ojos marrones de George.

-Hijo… aunque fueras más serio y aburrido que Percy serías siempre digno de la memoria de tu tío.

Lo coge por los hombros y le sonríe con cariño.

-Fred, tú eres sencillamente tú. Eres mi hijo, eres el Fred a quien le gusta montar en escoba y el Fred que saca unas notas fantásticas. No necesitas ser como nadie, no necesitas parecerte a tu tío Fred para que me sienta tan orgulloso de ti como en este preciso momento. Fred, te querré igual tanto si le haces la vida imposible a Filch como si eres premio anual de tu promoción, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Fred sólo puede asentir con la cabeza e intentar que no se le escape ninguna lágrima de los ojos. George espera a que se tranquilice un poco antes de cogerlo de la mano y llevarlo junto con el resto de la familia. Allí todos están demasiado emocionados cómo para fijarse en la expresión del pequeño Freddie, excepto Angelina, que lo mira preocupada antes de que George le dirija una mirada tranquilizadora, y Rose, que tan perspicaz es y que parece que nunca se le pase nada por alto. Faltan dos minutos para las once en punto y todos los niños empiezan a subir al tren. Fred le dirige una mirada a su padre, y luego ve a Roxanne, que aunque lo negaría delante de todos, se contiene de echarse a llorar.

-¡Roxy!-le grita su hermano desde dentro del vagón- No estés triste, ¡intentaré mandarte un retrete de Hogwarts!

Todos sueltan una risotada, y Fred mira a su padre, que le sonríe. Se despide con la mano de su familia y al tiempo que dan las once en punto Fred sigue a sus primos hasta el compartimento. Pero antes de llegar, Rose lo detiene y le coge una mano con delicadeza.

-¿Estás bien, Fred?

Lo mira a los ojos, preocupada de verdad, y Fred siente una súbita oleada de cariño hacia su prima, porque sabe que se ha fijado en él antes de subir al tren, tras hablar con su padre.

-Tranquila Rose, estoy bien.

Ella sonríe y le besa la mejilla con naturalidad. Después lo arrastra hasta el vagón y se sienta a su lado, mientras entabla una conversación con Albus acerca de las clases que les esperan en el castillo. Mientras, Fred mira por la ventana, completamente sonrojado y con una mano entre su mejilla y el cristal, justo _allí_. Y al igual que antes supo que nunca olvidaría la locomotora escarlata, se da cuenta de que el roce de los labios de Rose contra su piel morena es algo que quedará grabado en su recuerdo por mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Pensando en qué personaje de la nueva generación tratar, me di cuenta de que había muy, muy poco de Fred. Así que me decidí por él, porque es una ricura. Sé que el momento Fred/Rose es muy forzado, pero en el reto se pedía almenos una pizca de romance. No he sabido poner más romance entre niños de once/doce años.**

**Críticas, piropos, tomatazos y todo lo que se os ocurra, dadle al **_Go_**, ¡recordad que dejar reviews adelgaza!**

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
